Prodigal Son
by Caranath
Summary: Joe Hardy returns to Bayport not knowing if he will be welcome at all.


**Prodigal Son**

The blond haired, blued eyed Joe Hardy stepped out of the airport into the freezing cold of a typical Bayport winter. He had almost forgotten how brutal the winds could be and he briskly rubbed his hands together as he made his way to the car rental counter. Flashing his trademark grin, he quickly charmed his way into an upgrade and was soon on his way toward his destination.

As he pulled into the familiar parking lot, he sat there a moment, sobered by past demons. He grimly chuckled to himself, thinking ironically that it was possible he had spent more of his youth here than in any other location in his hometown. Which was saying something, considering how much of his teen years had been spent at Mr Pizza...

"Okay, enough procrastination, Hardy. Get in there." Joe admonished himself as he made his way across the lot and entered the big double doors of Bayport General Hospital. Funny how things still looked so familiar to him. In fact, he could swear the same old battle axe of an admitting Nurse still held dominion over the ER even after so many years of him being gone.

"Harumph. Haven't seen you in a while. Finally get tired of us, did you?" she grumbled but with a twinkle in her eye.

"Something like that, yeah. Left home, traveled the world, you know, same old same old." Joe smiled at her, not quite remembering her name but clearly recalling her many hours tending to his past hurts.

"Used to be a week didn't go by when there wasn't one Hardy or another being rushed in with life threatening injuries. Been damned quiet around here since you left. Took all the fun outta the job." she smiled at him. "He's upstairs. Room 418. Do you remember the way?"

"Weeellll, I think I can manage. Thanks" with one last smile, Joe headed towards the elevator that would bring him to the 4th floor and a meeting he half dreaded and half desperately needed.

Once he got to room 418, Joe hesitated. He wasn't quite sure he was up to this. Taking a deep breath , he placed his hand on the door and pushed. The room was dark, only the lights from the monitors and what spilled in from outside illuminating the pale face asleep on the bed. A petite figure was curled up in an armchair pulled up very close to the bed. How many times had he himself woken up to find that same figure in the same pose keeping vigil? Quietly, Joe came up to the chair and knelt down beside it. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, softly; not wanting to disturb her but knowing it would.

"Oh!" Laura Hardy, a little thinner, a little greyer but still beautiful, jumped at his touch. " Oh, Joesph! You came! I wasn't sure you could..or would."

"Hi, Mom." he took her hands into his own and kissed her again. "It was rough, I have been traveling for something like 42 hours straight, but yeah, I felt I should come. We left some things unsaid, that we shouldn't have. I didn't wanna waste what could be my last chance at reconciling."

At that, Laura's eyes began filling with unshed tears and Joe immediately cursed himself for upsetting her that way. "Oh, Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." he left the rest unsaid as he gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Dad's tough, you know that. He'll be fine" he whispered into her hair.

For a moment there was no sound other than Laura's muffled sobbing into her son's broad shoulder. Eventually, she pulled back, sniffling a little. Joe had never before seen his mother so vulnerable and scared looking, not even when he or his brother Frank were the ones lying unconscious in a hospital bed, or worse, missing. "I..I'll be fine, dear. It's just I have always been able to lean on your father when things got tough, and now, I have to be the strong one, for him."

"Mom, you are the strongest person I know. Nobody else could ever bully me into staying in bed regardless of doctor's orders and you certainly were the only one to ever stand up to Aunt Gertrude. And win." That brought a half laugh, half sob that ended with a wan smile. " How long have you been sitting here without a break? Why don't you go freshen up a little and grab some of that horrid sludge they pretend is coffee down in the cafeteria. I'll stay here with Dad."

Laura hesitated, but in the end was persuaded to take a small break and stretch her legs. After she left, Joe repositioned the chair slightly further away from the bed and settled into it, stretching his legs in front and crossing them at the ankle. He settled back against the chair and closed his eyes. He _was_ exhausted in truth, but needed to stop by here first before heading home to his old room. He idly wondered if it was still the same or if his mother had turned it into a sewing room like she had always threatened.

He was three quarters asleep when the door opened and a Nurse, one he did not recognize, came in and checked Fenton's vitals. " You look so much like Laura, you must be the other son. I thought you were out of town or something?"

"Or something." Joe gave a huge yawn and apologized. "Sorry, I left Japan about 3 days ago and haven't stopped since. Still catching up on the time difference. I lost a day when I crossed the Date Line. But I stopped here first. I can get some sleep later. How is he, really?" Joe cocked his head at his father.

" Actually, he's doing quite well. He is in very good health otherwise. And the heart attack was a mild one. He took an aspirin immediately and that helped to mitigate the damage that could have been caused. He's going to make a full recovery." Joe visibly relaxed at that pronouncement.

"Do you think you can persuade your mother to go home with you tonight? She hasn't left his side, and while commendable, there's nothing more she can do, your father is heavily sedated and won't wake up for at least another 24 hours. She needs to rest. Preferably in the comfort of her own bed."

Joe promised to do what he could. With a final smile at him, she disappeared into the hallway. Another ten minutes or so went by and Joe was once again just about asleep when his mother returned, complete with Styrofoam cup of sludge. With a start he jerked awake and nearly knocked the cup out of her hands. "Oops. Sorry Mom."

"That's quite all right dear, it's not very good at this hour but it was all they had."

"Why don't you let me take you home and make you some hot chocolate instead. Dad won't be awake any time soon and you need some rest yourself." At first Laura tried to demur but in the end was won over by her son's charm. Just like most people.

The ride home was hampered by a storm that had picked up while they were inside. Luckily Joe had not lost his mad driving skills while he had been away so they made it to the house he had grown up in without issue. The house was dark, but Joe felt a familiar pang anyway as he pulled up. The drive had been quiet; Laura had fallen asleep almost immediately. He was loathe to wake her but he no longer had a key. He reached over and gently tapped her shoulder. " Hey, Mom we're here. Time to wake up and let us in."

With a yawn and a stretch Laura slowly opened her eyes. She quickly made her way over to the front door and unlocked it, stepping inside and immediately reaching over to key in the password to the alarm system. Joe followed behind with his his small bag that held only a few changes of clothes.

She made her way into the kitchen and set the kettle on. " I do believe you promised me hot chocolate?" she teased with a smile.

Joe grinned and went to the cupboard that held the mugs and grabbed a pair before hunting for the hot cocoa mix. As he sat down he watched his mother bustle around the kitchen, thinking fondly on days long past when she would do the same thing when she needed a distraction.

He finally broached the subject he knew she was waiting for him to mention. "Mom, where's Frank?"

Laura stopped her puttering and sat down across from him. Passing the mug of steaming chocolately goodness across she kept her hands stretched and laid them on top of his own. " Frank had to take over the case for your Father. I made him go. It's what Fenton would want. He and Sam are finishing up." She was referring Sam Radley, the eldest Hardy's longtime fellow PI, partner and friend.

"Mom! You mean you have been alone all this time?" Joe exclaimed, half furious at his brother for leaving her but knowing that his sense of duty sometimes outweighed his sense of family. This was accompanied by no small amount of guilt for not being here sooner, or indeed at all, when his Father became ill.

"I have NOT been alone, young man. Nor am I incapable of handling a few days of stress all by myself. Both Con and Ezra have been of invaluable assistance to me." Hearing that the two police officers had been available to his mother, Joe was somewhat mollified. "I'm sorry, Mom. It's just that I wish you didn't have to handle any stress alone."

Laura just looked at him. "I have had lots of practice dear. Came with the wedding ring." She smiled at him and got up to clear the table. "We are both tired and could use a good night's sleep. You'll have to take your brother's room. Yours was redecorated a few years ago." Joe laughed out loud at that announcement. "Replaced by sewing notions!" "Don't worry, your comic books and car magazines are safely stored in boxes in the basement."

Joe got up and leaned in to kiss his mother's cheek one last time before heading upstairs. "Make sure you go to bed too. I love you, Mom." Joe's voice was husky as he said it.

Joe was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Chapter 2

When Joe finally pried open his bloodshot eyes, he reveled in the luxury that was waking up on his own, not an alarm clock or the blare of the ship's internal communications system. Furthermore, it was sheer bliss to take a 'Hollywood shower'.. unlimited hot water and lasting more than 3 minutes. He almost remembered what it was like to be a civilian again. One disadvantage though.. he would have to find his own breakfast rather than head down to the galley. However, it was a consolation that this breakfast would actually be edible and not consist of powdered eggs or burnt-to-a-crisp bacon served at room temperature. While he had no regrets at all about enlisting in the Navy almost 5 years ago, there were things he had missed about civilian life.

He swung his legs over the side and plod his way into the bathroom that he once shared with his big brother. His stood under the heavy spray for a good ten minutes, not doing anything but letting the heat soothe his achy muscles. Eventually he decided that 'prune' wasn't a good look on him so he reluctantly got out and dried off. He slipped on a comfy pair of sweats and an old tee shirt and padded quietly downstairs, not hearing any noises from his parents' bedroom.

Luckily his Mother was not wont to rearrange the kitchen so everything was pretty much where he remembered. The coffee pot was new, though, and a bit fancier than he was used to, so it took a few minutes to figure it out and get a pot brewing. As it burbled away quietly he set about making an omelet with all the fixin's. Cheese, chives, a little tomato tossed in with a medley of peppers and some leftover ham. As he sat down to indulge in a leisurely breakfast he heard a car pull into the driveway. Peering through the curtains, he did not recognize the car, but he did the driver. Sighing deeply, he steeled himself for the inevitable. This was one reunion he more than half dreaded.

By the time the kitchen door opened, Joe had a second cup of coffee in his hands. He wordlessly handed it to the one inch taller dark haired figure stamping off the snow in the entryway. His older brother stared for a second, then shrugged and accepted the steaming mug equally silently.

Normally the two brothers could share a companionable silence that did not need words. This time, however, the silence was tense. Strong emotions ran through both brothers as they struggled to reconcile their past disagreement with their need to present a united front for their father's sake. Several times it appeared as if one or the other would speak first, but the silence continued. Eventually, Joe finished his omelet. He pushed away from the table and began to pile the dirty dishes in the sink. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured the last dregs into Frank's mug before rinsing it out. " Should I start another pot?" were the first words spoken by either man in the last twenty minutes.

Frank jumped a little at the sound, but nodded. "Might as well."

That seemed to have broken the wall of silence. The next thing he said was "Have you seen him yet?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. Came straight from the airport. Brought Mom home with me. I was going to let her sleep as long as she wanted. Nurse said he won't wake up before this afternoon anyway."

Frank's next question concerned his mother. "How is she holding up? She wouldn't let me come home until I finished the job."

Joe just shrugged. "You know Mom, tougher than any of us have ever given her credit for."

Frank grunted an agreement. "Since when do you cook, anyway?"

"Since I let Mom sleep in. Why, want an omelet? Promise no food poisoning."

"Sure, why not. Can't be any worse than the junk I have been eating on the road the last few days."

Joe was determined to keep the conversation going, so he kept up a light banter as he whipped the eggs into submission. "So, how's the gang? The only one who writes regularly is Chet."

Frank mulled that over for a minute, knowing exactly what Joe was up to and feeling rather grateful they were keeping it light for the nonce. "Hmmm. Phil is taking Chicago by storm with his company. We use his encryption software in the business.. Met somebody there, think it's serious.. Tony bought Mr Pizza and is expanding it. Almost double the size when it's done. Biff got hurt his Senior year so his football aspirations disappeared. I think he wants to coach now. Callie went away to school and we sort of.. just grew apart" at this, his face fell a little and he grew silent.

Joe wasn't sure how to react. He and Callie had never been what you would call friends. They were civil to one another only because of Frank and their individual feelings for him. He opted to be noncommittal as he placed the omelet within his brother's reach across the well worn kitchen table. "Sorry, Bro. I didn't know."

That set Frank off. He had been stressed out ever since finding his father unconscious in that back alley almost a week earlier. Then he had to choose between his family, and the case. Getting his mother's blessing so to speak did not assuage his guilt whatsoever. And now, after a five year absence, his brother just blithely waltzes in and acts as if nothing has happened. " You didn't know because you weren't _here_. YOU took off." he seethed.

Five years ago, Joe's infamous temper would have exploded and the two brothers would probably have come very close to blows. Today, however, things were different. " Yes, I did." he replied mildly. "And it was the best, most mature thing I have ever done." Joe sat back down and earnestly faced his angry brother. "If I hadn't left I would have never grown up and learned how to take care of myself. I _couldn't_ spend the rest of my life having you come to my rescue every time I got into a scrape."

Frank was astonished. "I never minded that, Joe. You're my brother."

"That's not the _point, _Frank! How many times did you save the day? Whether I was kidnapped, or hurt or just freaking out over Chemistry, you were there. I never had to try all that hard because subconsciously I _knew_ you would swoop in and fix things. And I appreciated it, really, but eventually you would have started to resent it. Dad made me see that." Joe's voice grew soft as he said that last bit. "Did he ever tell you what prompted my leaving?"

"No." Frank shook his head. "All Mom ever said was that you and he had gotten into an argument. You were hard to pin down for the next few weeks, then one day I come home, and you were gone. No note, no nuthin'." Frank looked deep into his brother's sapphire blue eyes. " Dad was bouncing between rage and despair. One minute he was ready to kill you and the next he was blaming himself for your running away."

Those blue eyes were sad as he heard the description of the atmosphere in his boyhood home in the days following his leaving. "I didn't run away. I just needed to prove I could get myself out of trouble. Without you or dad bailing me out."

Frank opened his mouth "You never had to pro.." but was interrupted. "Yes I did. I needed to prove to _myself _ that I had the necessary maturity and self control to rein in my impulsiveness before I got myself , or worse.. _**you**_.. killed."

Frank was only slightly mollified. "But you just left. No note, no goodbye, no nothing. I had to get news secondhand from Mom."

Joe ducked his head in embarrassment. "I was mad. Mad at Dad, mad at you, and mad at myself. Call it one last act of childishness."

The brothers were interrupted by a new voice "Were you mad at me, too?" Laura asked.

Frank jumped up and gave his mother a quick hug as Joe poured a hot cup and handed it to her with a grin. "The only time I was ever mad at at you was when I was 12 and you grounded me for breaking the lamp in the living room." Laura smiled at her sons and replied " Joesph I didn't ground you for breaking my favorite lamp. I grounded you for trying to blame it on your brother."

Frank gave a mock growl and advanced menacingly towards the youngest Hardy, who immediately began defending himself with a spatula. The impromptu battle went on for a minute or two until Laura laughingly called a truce by declaring she was hungry and demanded an omelet of her own.

The rest of the morning was spent catching up on the various exploits of the brothers; each trying to outdo the other and keeping their mother in stitches. Of course that was the whole point, keeping her mind off more sobering matters. Eventually though, the laughter subsided and thoughts turned to the eldest Hardy male. Joe looked at the phone and asked "Should we call?" Laura's smile vanished as she sighed deeply. "I told them to call if anything changed. I think I will run upstairs and take a shower. You can drive me over in a bit." Frank gave her a peck on the cheek as he relieved her of the coffee mug. "Take your time. Joe and I have some things to discuss."

Joe winced at that proclamation. This was the part he _really _dreaded. Frank seldom raised his voice or lost his temper, but when he was really angry, it was scary. And Joe knew his brother was angry. Unfortunately he also knew it was justified, and that he was the reason for it. He poured the last of the coffee into the two mugs and sat down across from his brother. Giving an exaggerated sigh he said "Okay, let me have it. You know you wanna."

Frank didn't even crack a smile.

**Chapter Three**

Frank's emotions warred within. He was torn between joy at seeing his brother, looking, he had to admit, fit and self assured; and anger tinged with resentment at the fact that he'd been gone for nearly 5 years without so much as a post card. He was forced to admit that he missed Joe more than he had ever thought he would. He was glad that Joe had returned to be there for Fenton, and angry that it took their father's heart attack to get him home. He decided to take the hardline approach.

"So, what, there's no email in the Navy? No phones? No pencil and paper? The occasional post card from various and sundry exotic ports don't count. Mom would spend hours sighing over the few paltry lines you'd write once every 6 months. How could you do that to her?"

Joe bit back an angry reply, before realizing what was unsaid. "You mean, how could I do that to you  right, Frank?" He leaned back and regarded his brother with eyes that were sad but not apologetic.

Frank had to admit that shrewd observation was accurate. "You never wrote me, or even Dad. Any news we got was through Mom. Once in a blue moon Chet would mention he had heard from you. It was like you wanted nothing to do with either of us any more. That hurt. A lot. Dad especially."

"That wasn't my intention. But I had to make a clean break, from both of you. Mom always knew exactly where I was and what I was doing. I never asked her to deliberately withhold information. If you never asked, that's not my fault."

"Still doesn't excuse the fact that you never contacted me."

"And what prevented _you_ from writing me? Mom had the address. She even has my email account on the ship. It was there for the asking. Goes both ways, Bro."

This was going nowhere, and Frank knew it. They could spend the next hour going back and forth, assigning blame and competing for Most Stubborn Hardy of the Year, but that would accomplish nothing. He also grudgingly had to admit his younger brother had a point. He was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he never bothered to make the first move towards reconciling.

"So now what?" Frank asked. "Do we spend the next few days seething over stupid shit, or do we act like mature adults for a change?"

"Mom wouldn't recognize me if I acted all mature and stuff. Why don't we both agree that what's past is past, we could've handled things better and move on, mkay?" Joe replied with a hint of a smile but less sarcasm than he would have presented before. He hoped that Frank would be okay with this, as he really did want his big brother back but wasn't quite ready to discuss the real reason he left.

Frank had not lost any of his Big Brother Intuition skills. He saw the desperation in Joe's eyes and opted not to push the issue, for everyone's sake. The most important thing now was their father. The rest could be shelved until later. "Deal. For now. Just don't think you have escaped all responsibility. One of these days you will tell me what happened between you and Dad and why you left the way you did."

Joe tried(and failed) to hide the relief in his eyes, but was saved from further interrogation by the reappearance of his mother. Laura noticed a change in the atmosphere and hoped it meant her two boys were on the road to becoming close once again. "I called the hospital. They took your father off sedation this morning so he should wake up any time now. Why don't we all go over now?

Both young men heartily approved of that plan and before long they were setting off in Joe's rental, which was the larger vehicle. As Joe wove his way through traffic still sluggish from the snowfall the previous night, Frank sat in the back sat and silently observed his wayward sibling.

The first thing he noticed was how much calmer Joe was. From the moment he was born, it seemed as if his fair haired younger brother was part Tazmanian devil; constantly fidgeting and on the move. All throughout his youth, he never outgrew it. Getting Joe to sit still in any situation was an exercise in futility. Even driving, his fingers would often tap impatiently on the wheel, or he'd fiddle with some dial on the radio or the heater. When they had begun to follow in their father's footsteps, Joe was always the one rushing in to the burning building, or leaping first without looking. More than once, that impulsiveness led to somebody being injured in the process. While usually it was Joe, Frank had his fair share of scars and other reminders that he too paid the price at times.

The second hing he noticed was how much more presentable Joe was. His normally messy blond hair was neatly trimmed into not quite a crew cut. Joe had changed out of the sweats and ratty tee shirt and was now wearing a crisp pair of khakis and a polo shirt. His usual attire had been jeans in various stages of disrepair and a tee shirt that held more than one stain. He had followed his brother into the bedroom while he changed and noted the fact that the bed had actually been made. Even the bathroom showed minimal signs of use; the towels were neatly hung instead of being dumped into a messy pile.

The third, and most amazing of all, was the level of caution Joe displayed as he drove through the streets of Bayport. The storm was long past, and the roads bare, and yet Joe drove, well.. like you should drive in the middle of winter. No more gunning the engine, no more weaving in and out of traffic. This, more than anything, helped hammer home to Frank the point that maybe, just maybe, his Baby Brother was All Growed Up after all.

The morning's rush hour traffic had thinned out so the drive to the Hospital was rather easy. It was only a matter of minutes before they were pulling into the parking lot. Finding a spot was rather more difficult at 10 am over last night's much later visit, so it took Joe a few trips up and down the lanes to find an empty spot. Again, Frank marveled at Joe's lack of frustration at not finding an open spot immediately. "Okay, 'fess up. What did you do with my brother?" Frank joked. Startled, Joe looked into the rear view mirror with a hint of alarm. More than once they had been subjected to doppelgangers and look alikes and the occasional evil twin. He wondered if he was going to have to defend his identity to the one person in the world he would have thought he never would need to. Frank belatedly realized that Joe was actually worried about it and hastily assured him it was just a joke. "Not like the Joe I remember to be so relaxed about not finding a parking space in 2 seconds flat."

Joe visibly relaxed, and gave a little grin. "You learn patience very fast in Tokyo, or you don't survive. Parking there is _brutal! _In fact I usually take the train into the city. Only drive when I have to pick somebody up from the airport. Hah! Success at last!" Joe quickly swung into the open space and turned the key.

Soon the three were making their way through the great double doors again. They did not stop at the Information desk, but went straight up to the 4th floor. They were greeted by still another Nurse Joe did not recognize, but Laura did. "Mrs. Hardy, you are just in time. He woke up just a few minutes ago. The doctor is in there now but you can see him in a bit." the Nurse smiled and indicated they should wait in the area set aside for such things.

Frank told his mother that she should go on alone first, and they would follow later. Joe readily agreed, saying that he didn't want to shock his Father into another heart attack. "Better you should warn him, I think."

A few minutes later the Doctor came out and gave Fenton a prognosis of a full recovery with no ill effects, but stressing that he did still need rest and to limit his activities for some time. Laura wept with relief, clinging to her youngest son for a moment before recovering her composure. "Mom, go ahead and see him. We'll wait out here. Just break it to him gently that I am around, okay?" Joe pleaded, half kidding, half not. Laura nodded and walked off, leaving the brothers alone once more.

**Chapter Four**

The next hour or so passed quietly for the brothers as they had fallen once again into their previous level of companionship. While certainly not as close as they once were, they were definitely back on track. While they waited, various and sundry friends and neighbors popped in for an update. Ezra was grayer than Joe remembered, but the handshake was still firm and strong. Con was getting a bit of a coffee and donut gut but still looked like he could take both boys in a fair fight. Sam looked tired, but full of news. He and Frank went down to the cafeteria to discuss the case in detail, leaving Joe alone to mull over the last 5 years of his life and the decisions that led to his current situation. He was lost in memories when his mother came quietly into the waiting area.

"He wants to see you dear; alone. Where's your brother?" she asked.

"He and Sam are talking shop. Think Sam will be back later to talk to Dad." Joe hesitated. "Umm, is he happy I am here?" Joe's look was almost fearful, as if he was not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Laura merely smiled at him and said "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Joe stood up and steeled himself as for battle. Giving his mother one last look of desperation, he went the short walk down the hallway towards his father's room. Just like the last time he was here, the room was dim although sunlight was inching its way across the floor. But the monitors that had been hooked up to his father the night before were now silent. Fenton was half sitting up, but his eyes were closed as Joe creeped in the room.

The heavy door squeaked as it swung closed, causing the Hardy Patriarch to open his eyes at the sound, for a long moment, one that seemed to last forever to Joe, neither man moved or spoke. Then, simply, Fenton held out his arms. Joe let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and rushed across the room to embrace his father tightly.

They clung to each other for several minutes, Joe unashamedly weeping quietly. When they finally broke apart, he noticed his father's eyes were also wet with tears. "Hi" he whispered, slightly afraid to break the mood. "Hi yourself" was the quiet reply. Joe extricated himself from the tangle of wires and sat heavily into the armchair he had hooked with a foot and dragged close by the bed.

Fenton gave a small smile and joked "Had I known it would take a heart attack to get you to visit, I would have had one years ago." Joe's heart caught in his throat and he gave a small choked sob as he tripped over his tongue trying to apologize. His father quickly raised his hands in a 'calm down' gesture and said "Your mother was always quick to tell me how busy you were and that you seldom were allowed to take any time off. Remember about 2 years ago, when she broached the subject? I was all ready to foot the bill for plane tickets if it came to that but then you wrote back that you would be in the middle of the South China Sea making the world safe for Democracy."

"Oh, Son, once I calmed down I realized that what you did you had to do, for everyone's best interest. I'm sorry I never let you know that myself. Guess I could have shown a little humility and made the first gesture. But I am stubborn. Perhaps not as stubborn as my sister, or my youngest son, but stubborn enough to be pigheaded."

Joe laughed, a slightly bitter tone to the sound as he said " You know what, if you had been the one to ask me to come home, I would have. All we did that cruise was make boxes on the ocean. My LPO and Chief are always asking me why I never take leave. I just figured I no longer had anyplace to go where I'd be welcome."

"Joseph Aaron Hardy, no matter what ever happens you will _always _be my son and I will _never _turn you away. Never ever fear that you will be unwelcome under any circumstances." Fenton glared. "Arguments and fights and accusations will never change the fact that I love you unconditionally."

Hearing those words just about caused Joe to start the waterworks again, but he controlled himself, although just barely. "So the famous Hardy Stubborn slash Temper Streak once again rears its' ugly head and causes more trouble. Gotcha." The laugh was still tinged with bitterness, but also a little self mocking this time took the edge off.

Fenton held his arms out again and invited his son up on the narrow hospital bed with him, wires be damned. For a brief moment, Joe was five again and relished his father's embrace. The moment did not last but a minute as Frank and Sam came into the room, causing Joe to lose his precarious footing as he scrambled to stand up, only to end up in a heap on the floor. Frank gave a hearty laugh as his brother sheepishly attempted to stand up. "C'mere, you. Sam wants to bring Dad up to speed."

Promising to find their mother and send her back to the room, the brothers took off. Heading towards the elevator, Frank suddenly realized his brother was lagging behind near the stairwell. "D'ya mind if we take the stairs instead?" Something about the wistful, pleading way Joe asked made Frank forego the quip about exercise and instead he merely nodded and let Joe lead the way.

Joe got to the first landing between floors and just stopped. He sank to the top step and put his head on his arms. After a minute, Frank realized he was shaking. He sat down next to his brother and put an arm around Joe's shoulders. Joe turned toward his brother and held on to him for dear life, tears flowing freely. Frank was a little nonplussed, not sure what was causing this reaction but afraid to say or do anything that could shatter what was obviously a much needed release of emotion.

After several minutes, Joe pushed away from his brother with a final sniffle and mumbled "Sorry 'bout your shirt." In response, Frank handed Joe a few Kleenex and sat silently as he blew his nose. "Joe? Are you alright?"

Joe just shook his head, although he did smile wanly at his elder brother. " All this time, I thought...that he didn't want me around any more. That I made too clean a break. I guess I wanted him to be the first one to make the overture. I know that sounds stupid, especially since I went to so much trouble to be independent. But all along, all I ever wanted was for Dad to ask me to come back, that he forgave me. And come to find out, _he's_been waiting for me to forgive _him." _

Joe gave another huge shudder and seemed to be on the verge of a second breakdown when Frank pulled him close once again, not caring about the fresh dampness on his shirt. "You idiot" he said fondly. "You may look like Mom but you are _definitely_ your father's son. Stubborn as hell and damned obstinate. I have no idea how Mom has stayed sane all these years. And what about poor me, stuck in the middle? Hmm? Having to run interference so that neither of you would ever say or do something stupid."

Frank pulled away, taking his brother's tear streaked face in his hands and staring directly into blue eyes bright with emotion. "You're stuck with us, Baby Brother. Tempers and stubborn streaks and everything. Let's not waste any more time misinterpreting a damn thing, okay? I miss my partner and my best friend. I want us to be brothers again."

Joe couldn't speak, so he just nodded and gave Frank another bear hug. They were interrupted by a couple of hospital employees coming down the stairs. That broke the mood; Joe stood up and suggested they go find Laura and send her back up to her husband's room. They ran into her at the gift shop, where she was chatting with the volunteer at the cash register. Laura immediately sensed something profound had happened with her youngest but chose not to comment on his bloodshot eyes or the large damp spot on her elder son's shoulder. "Why don't you two take off? My car is still in the parking lot, I can drive myself home later. How about meatloaf for dinner?" Laura suggested, knowing it was Joe's favorite meal of all time, especially when served with mounds of freshly mashed potatoes and drowning in gravy.

Joe eagerly agreed to this, commenting that Navy chow was less than edible most days and cracking a joke about wasting away. Ten minutes later found the brothers en route to Mr Pizza, Frank having called Chet and Biff and suggesting a lunch date but not mentioning Joe's presence. Upon arriving at the old hangout, Joe was filled with yet another wave of nostalgia as his nose was assaulted by the wonderful aroma of fresh tomato sauce and grated cheese. Tony had not changed a bit, and it was obvious that the restaurant biz agreed with him. He came out from the kitchen immediately when learning of Joe's presence and engulfed him into a big bear hug with a hearty shout of welcome.

Soon after the whole scenario was repeated as Chet and Biff arrived. The rest of the afternoon passed by with lots of laughter and reminiscing, with Joe enjoying every second, alternately being the center of attention by telling Sea Stories and quietly sitting back, basking in the love and friendship of his former schoolmates. Eventually, though, the party broke up. As they walked to their respective cars , the young men made a promise to see each other once more before Joe had to leave in a few days' time.

Joe was pensive on the drive home. Frank didn't want to push things, so let him set the tone of conversation. By the time they got there, things were rapidly approaching melancholy again, so Frank tried to get Joe to lighten up by asking him about Japan. Joe proved to be slightly in love with the country and culture and was animated as he told stories about his adventures in Tokyo and Yokohama while peeling potatoes and mixing the meatloaf.

Laura's arrival in the early evening led to her kicking the boys out of her now demolished kitchen with a stern lecture on 'cleaning as you go' before taking over the dinner preparation. Frank cracked open a bottle of wine and they toasted Fenton's recovery as well as Joe's return. The evening was spent relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Frank finally declared he was exhausted and was heading home but promised to be back in the morning. Joe shooed Laura out of the kitchen swearing he took her lecture earlier to heart and vowed to make the place spotless.

At last, kitchen scrubbed down, he plodded his way upstairs, ready to hit the sack. As he passed his parent's room, however, Laura called out to him. "I thought you'd be asleep by now!" Joe was surprised at the summons. " I was waiting for you to finish, dear. Come, sit by me like you used to."

So for the third time that day, Joe found himself in the arms of a loving relative. Only this time, no words were needed. Also, no tears were shed. Instead Joe was content and reveled in the warm embrace of his mother. "This whole mess has been hell on you, hasn't it, Mom?"

Laura simply tightened her embrace. "I always knew you'd come home to me, dear. I could tell you were homesick but I couldn't make you come back before you were ready. But now that you are do not think I will ever let you leave again!" Joe laughingly promised to never run away from home again. "although, you turned _my _room into your craft room, so maybe I should be rethinking."

This time it was Laura who teared up. "oh my darling boy, I turned your room so that I could spend my time in the place that was yours. It was my way to keep you close." Again, Joe felt a pang of guilt over his part in his mother's sadness over the last few years.

Laura was sentimental, but not maudlin, so she pushed her son out of bed and told him to get some sleep. "Your Father is coming home day after tomorrow. Can you stay that long?"

"Yeah. I don't have to leave here until the end of the week. I'll be here." with a final kiss goodnight, mother and son parted for the evening, each more at peace then they had been at the beginning of the day.

**Chapter Five**

The next two days flew by. Fenton came home with much ceremony and was promptly ensconced in his study where he received many visitors and assorted well wishers. Con and Ezra seemed to spend every hour not on duty at the Hardy residence. Sam came and went with alarming frequency, leading Laura to suspect that perhaps her husband was fibbing just a little when he swore he was not working. Frank and Joe hung around together a lot, sometimes with the rest of the gang, but more often just the two of them. But all too soon, the day came when Joe had to return to his other life. At the airport, Frank found he had a lump in his throat. "Joe, I..."

Joe interrupted his brother " I know. Look, I know we haven't had much time and I know I owe you a few more explanations. But can you wait a few months? I'll be able to take some leave I think in the Spring. Maybe we an meet up somewhere. Like Hawai'i. Always wanted to learn how to surf!"

Frank readily agreed to this plan and promised to email his brother daily now that he had the address. The hugs this time were less emotional but no less meant. Joe was soon past the security screening and Frank found himself alone. But unlike the past, he no longer felt abandoned.

The flight to Tokyo was long but uneventful and Joe slept for most of it. Getting past Immigration was quick as he had only a carry on and had his military issued passport. As he stepped out into the more than slightly polluted air, he heard his name being called. "Yo! Hardy!"

Grinning at the caller, he shifted the weight of his carry on and strolled over to the dark skinned man who was taller than he was. In fact, Joe reflected, Haynes was taller than Frank... "Well shucks I had no idea I was getting chauffeured back!" "Hah. Dream on, Squid. Picking up some noobs fresh from A School, Poseidon help us all. Should be room for you, though, so stash your gear and help me corral the young 'uns." Joe laughingly agreed and quickly threw his bag into the back of the white duty van and then walked with his friend over to the AMC terminal. "Yer Dad okay?" Haynes asked.

"Yeah. Came through with flying colors. But I'm glad I went. Got a few thing straightened out. Hey, you think the Chief' and CHENG would sign off on some Leave after we get back from Cobra Gold?" Joe referred to the annual naval exercise between the US and several other nations of the Pacific Region. Hayes stopped short at this question. " Hardy, are you _actually asking to go on leave?" _Hayes clutched at his heart in mock horror. "The world is ending."

Joe laughed, but ironically. He knew the jab was warranted. " I just found out that I really do have some place to go after all."

Hayes was glad to hear it. From the day he arrived on board the blond had been a good Sailor but he always felt the lad had some demons that needed exorcising. Looks like he had finally managed to do so. Hayes like the young man before him, he possessed the qualities that made a man steadfast and trustworthy, something that Hayes heartily approved of. "Pretty sure we can spare you a few days. Not like you ever do any real work or anything" Joe knew this was said in jest as he was one of of only two people qualified on some of the equipment in their department.

Soon after, fresh faced if slightly intimidated and frightened new guys safely stowed in the duty van, Hayes and Joe sat in the front and began the trek back to the base 2 hours away. Hayes kept glancing over at the blond in the passenger seat who was half asleep. Deciding that the young man was at least jet lagged, he opted to let him sleep. For the first time in the almost 3 years he had known the boy, Hardy looked, well.. _happy. _

And he was.

**Finis**


End file.
